Safe and Sound
by Moonlightroses1
Summary: The pain of her regret is something Her Grace can never put to rest without confronting the Demon Lord but the love of another has surely changed him, restoring his light. (Some GhiraLink fluff :3)
1. Let Go

A young Ghirahim rushed through the palace of Hylia in fear. A war was raging outside the walls of Her Grace's kingdom and fire burned, filling the air with ash. Searching frantically the, young sword spirit was in full panic, with tears streaming down his face.

Hearing the soft tones of a lyre, he followed the sound knowing it'd lead him to his creator. Coming to a halt outside Her Grace's door, he watched as she strummed on the cords softly then without another though, he ran and threw himself around Hylia's leg, sobbing quietly. Hylia halted her fingers and looked down, placing a gentle and warm hand on her creation.

"Ghirahim…what are you doing?" She asked so softly. Her voice was angelic.

"I don't like it." He sobbed quietly in her dress. "I don't like it. Make it stop!" He whimpered as his creator then started to softly caress him soothingly.

Hylia's thoughts have been tangled up recently and though she knew her army were strong, it'd be a matter of time before the dark forces found their way in…and stole a great power.

The mistress cooed soft words to the young sword spirit and she stood. "Come, Ghirahim. It's time to sleep." Pulling the child up to his feet, she led the way to his room. A very simplistic room with plain white walls, lavender curtains and a sword holder. Crossing the room, she kneeled down to the young sword spirit's height. "I need you to transform, my child. It's time to rest." She said softly, brushing back the spirit's bangs, though they stubbornly fell back over his left eye. Ghirahim's eyes were puffy and red as he rubbed them to try and stop his stubborn tears.

"Please…don't leave me…" He whispered with a sniff. Hylia took Ghirahim into her arms and hugged him, patting his back. "P-please…don't go…" He sniffed in her dress, his voice muffled by the fabric of the mistress's dress.

"I will never let you go…" She gently cooed, relaxing the sword spirit. Ghirahim turned into his sword form as he fell asleep. She sighed sadly as she held the sword lovingly in her hands…but tonight, her creation would be leaving her. "You'll always be in my heart, my child. I love you." She whispered with a heavy heart as she wrapped the sword in an ancient fabric, casting a sealing spell over the sword and locking it completely as she placed a special diamond wound tightly within the fabric. And the next thing sent the sword, her creation…her son, to an unknown location, far away from her people.

Tears now streaming down her own face, her heart feeling the loss as she looked down at her empty hands, knowing she was alone now. Looking outside, she could tell the dark forces were already starting to leave, sensing the sword's magic no longer in the vicinity. "What have I done?" She whispered to herself looking down at the floor, tears flowing.

_It was for my people…his presence here only attracted the darkness causing pain and despair!_

"But he's only a child!" She chastised herself as sobs racked though her body. "I'm sorry, Ghirahim…I'm so, so sorry." She whispered almost inaudibly, regretting her decision at casting out her creation. Wrapping her hands around herself as if the room was suddenly colder, she sung quietly to herself...a song she once sang to Ghirahim.

Just close your eyes.  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be alright.  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light.  
You and I'll be safe and sound.

Farther away and years later, Ghirahim had matured quickly within his sword. "Why did she betray me?" He always questioned to himself, anger and malice replacing the warmth that was once within his heart. "She lied and casted me out like yesterday's garbage!" He hissed to himself.

He had been trying for a while now to escape his prison but the seal his creator had placed on him, held true, keeping him locked inside. As the sword spirit grew angrier at Her Grace, he felt something…lift and the next thing he knew his eyes were open to the world once more. His eyes widened as he looked around for his creator but only found a large demon staring evilly down at him.

"You finally awake, sword!" He growled menacingly towards Ghirahim and grinned. "No need to speak for this is what _will_ happen. I have awaken you from your slumber and shall claim your blade as my own. _I_ will be your master!"

Ghirahim blinked for a moment and thought, eyeing the demon and smirked feeling confidence rise within him. "And what do I get in exchange, demon? If I accept you as my master?" He questioned with arms crossed over his chest. Yes…he truly had grown so quickly and was no longer that sniveling child he once was.

The large demon's eyes burned with anger but kept himself from lashing out as he decided he'd make a deal. "For your services, I offer you power!" This offer gained Ghirahim's fully attention as he raised a brow, intrigued.

"Power, you say? Please…do go on. Elaborate!" The spirit locked eyes with the demon's, challengingly. He was sure if he was not a sword, he'd be killed for such attitude.

"I will name you Demon Lord and once I take over the Goddess, Hylia's kingdom-" The second the demon spoke of Her name, Ghirahim's anger boiled.

_That wench! _

The demon didn't need to speak much more. The spirit had already made up his mind and what he thought of his so called "creator."

_"I accept your offer as long as you use me to strike down the Goddess and bathe me in her blood" _Ghirahim hissed, eyes burning as he suddenly felt the urge for bloodshed, clenching his fists and grinning devilishly.

Getting down on one knee, the spirit bowed. "Your wish is my command…_Master._" And with that, the demon and the sword formed their bond.


	2. Safe and Sound

The battle was over…finally over…Demise was no more thanks to Hylia's Chosen Hero whom was battered, bruised, and bloody from the intense fight. The Chosen Hero had sealed away the darkness that had plagued the lands for so long. He was relieved now that the burden of being a hero was over…though something was missing.

Link had been searching for the dark sword spirit Demise had commanded over, but now that the demon was sealed away, where had his sword gone? "Did he really just dissolve like that?" He pondered to himself when he tripped over a metal object with a thud. With a small groan, he lifted himself up in a sitting position and looked over at what he tripped on. Eyes widening, he looked down at the intricate, black hilt that was once held in Demise's hands…and more importantly belonged to the Demon Lord.

Lifting the hilt up, he couldn't help but feel…sad. Ever since he first met with the flamboyant creature, he'd felt drawn to him. At first he thought it was just nerves or maybe just the itch to fight the man who was after his best friend…but now that he's reviewed over his feelings and all his encounters with the Demon Lord…he felt a yearning towards him. All those acts of flirtation must had finally gone to his head. Sure, he enjoyed his time with Zelda and all. He did love her but she was like a sister to him. Besides, Groose really wanted to be with Zelda anyways and he was happy those two were together.

With hilt in hand, Link quickly made a dash back to the surface village the Skyloftians were establishing and went straight to Zelda's home.

"Hello, Link." Zelda greeted cheerfully and saw the black metal within the boy's hands. Eyes round with surprised she ran her hands gently over the metal as Link presented it to her. "Link…" She simply spoke in awe.

"Zelda…I want to try and put, Ghirahim's blade back together." The hero said eagerly. Zelda hummed in thought. "Link…I don't know if we can. You were lucky to even find this part, but the rest? I don't know…" Link sighed sadly, locking his eyes with his best friend's. "Please, Zelda. I know we can do it. But I need your help." He pleaded. All went silent for a long while until Zelda smiled once more and nodded. "Alright. Let's do it."

The two traveled all over the Surface, finding many fragments and pieces of the Demon Lord's blade. As time went on, they soon found possibly all the pieces.

Back in Faron Woods, they began repiecing the blade back together but as they came close to finishing, they realize they were missing one piece. Link was crushed. Zelda put a hand on her friend's shoulder in comfort. "I'm sorry, Link…" She said softly, feeling sad herself but then she felt Hylia's magic bubble at her fingertips and a ray of light so brightly flashed before them.

There within Zelda's hand, was the final piece to the blade. Quickly showing Link, his eyes brightened excitedly as they placed the final piece to this puzzle onto the dark sword. The newly placed ruby diamond glowed brightly and Zelda with Hylia's spirit, began to preform her own magic as well, giving life back to her child.

_Ghirahim had been floating in a dark abyss for what seemed like ages now._

_"So this is what death is like…pity, I thought there'd been _some_ sort of action whether it be eternal torment or peace on some fluffy clouds…" He spoke to himself. The very thought of clouds then brought his mind to think of his Sky Child. Oh, how much he wanted to see those warm sapphire eyes and that delicious smile of his. He wouldn't deny that he felt connected to the boy…no…more than just connected. He actually had _feelings_ for him._

_"Shame, I'll never taste the heat of those soft lips again." He whispered to himself as he closed his eyes with a sigh. Then everything around the Demon Lord went from a dark abyss to a bright sky turning sunset. His feet stepping forward on a puffy cloud. Everything around him was warm and bright._

_"Where am I…?" He quietly questioned as he began to walk forward and saw a figure in the distance slowly approaching. He squinted and then his eyes widened._

No, not her!

_Standing his ground, he growled, glaring daggers at the woman who approached him. "You!" He spat, eyes ablazed. The woman stopped in front of him and gave a sad smile, her eyes filled with hurt._

_"Hello, my child." She quietly greeted. She opened her arms and stepped forward once more, as if to give the Demon Lord a hug, but he stepped back with a hiss. "Stay away from me you wench!"_

_This hurt the woman more as water formed at the corners of her eyes. "Is that any way to talk to your creator, Ghirahim?" _

_The Demon Lord gritted his teeth, hating her presence. "I will speak to you however I see fit for what you've done to me!" He seethed, his years of anger boiling over as he pointed a sharp finger at her. "You! You casted me away into the shadows! Far from your Kingdom! Abandoning me and replacing me with that emotionless tool!" He shouted. He was sure if he had his magic he'd skewer her where she stands but all he could do was yell at his creator._

_Hylia then quickly and silently wrapped her arms around Ghirahim, freezing the Demon Lord in his place. Wet tears of regret and pain escaped her as he kept a strong grip over him. _

_"I am so sorry, Ghirahim." She whispered. Ghirahim wanted to scream at her. Accuse her and make her pay! And yet…his anger seemed to suddenly dissipate from the embrace and her words and only one word came to mind…_

_"Why?" The word escaped his lips so quietly he wondered if he had actually said them but Hylia's response confirmed he had spoken them._

_"The people feared your power, Ghirahim and the dark forces coveted you. By sending you away, I was protecting my people…"She stated with a heavy heart. Her answer made the Demon Lord's anger rise once again. "Well, damn your people to the farthest corners of the Demon Realm." He hissed but he then found himself wrapping his own arms around the Goddess and sighed._

_"You said…you'd never let me go…but you did…" The Demon Lord mumbled, his eyes half lidded. Hylia shifted her hold and looked Ghirahim straight in the eyes. "I may have let you go physically but I've always held you dear in my heart. I have never truly let you go." She then rested her chin on Ghirahim's shoulder and the Demon Lord rested his own on her shoulder. _

_They remained in an embrace for what seemed like forever until he remembered how the Sky Child used to embrace him whenever they weren't fighting. A sad sigh escaped him and Hylia could sense his longing and pulled back from the embrace with a smile and pulled out her lyre. She then began to strum a beautiful tune and sing. Her voice was just as angelic as it was when Ghirahim was a mere child._

_"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."_

_The Demon Lord's eyes were wide at the melody and a bright light began to engulf him. The light seemed to not only be coming from outside him but from within as well as his creator strummed. But not only this…his eyes…they were beginning to feel quite heavy. Flashbacks to the night of the attack began to come forth, springing back the emotions Ghirahim felt then. His eyes stinging as moisture threatened to escape him from the sudden painful memories._

_"Just close your eyes.  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be alright.  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light.  
You and I'll be safe and sound."_

Dammit! I'm not a child!

_As much as the Demon Lord tried to ignore it, the emotional pain of that night forced his tears to fall as he continued to listen._

_"Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone"_

_Things began to fade around the Demon Lord as his eyes began to fall. Time suddenly flew by and the music had stopped and now Hylia was simply speaking softly as he caressed his cheek._

_"Just close your eyes.  
You'll be alright.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..."_

_Ghirahim felt himself being pulled down, not just into some sort of sleep but as if he was falling._

_"Your friends await for you…" Hylia's voice echoed off in the distance. Ghirahim opened his eyes to see her figure fading. "…Goodbye, my son. May we meet again, in another life." She was now gone from his blurring sight._

_"Goodbye…mother." He whispered as one last tear escaped him._

Link and Zelda watched the sword carefully. It had been reforged. Not a crack or shattered piece was left. It was perfect like it was before though now it was smaller. The same size as the Master Sword once was actually. The light that encased the sword had now faded but the teens felt their hope slipping away with each second.

"I'm sorry, Link…" Zelda softly said as she put a hand on the Hero's shoulder. Link moved away from her touch silently and picked up the now light blade. He sighed as pain clouded his emotions and a single tear fell, splashing onto the red diamond on the sword.

Seconds later the sword began to glow, responding to Link's touch and emotions. Before his very eyes, the sword disappeared and gave shape to a tall man with beautiful white hair, half of that hair covering his left side of his face.

Link gasped and smiled, throwing his arms around the demon. "You-you're alive!" He breathed with wide eyes, trapping the demon in a tight embrace. Ghirahim looked down at Link and chuckled, returning the jester. "That I am, Sky Child." He practically purred. The demon's eyes roamed and landed on, Zelda. The maiden's breath caught in her throat as she stared back at the Demon Lord but then breathed easily when Ghirahim gave a soft smile.

_Thank you…_

"Welcome back, Ghirahim." Zelda said softly as she turned. "When you two are ready, feel free to join everyone back at the village." And with that, Zelda had left the two alone.

Ghirahim pulled away from the embrace and got down on one knee, placing a hand on his chest in front of Link. "For reviving me and restoring my blade, I shall follow your commands as your loyal servant, Master." The Demon Lord recited.

Link was stunned but got down to Ghirahim's level. "Ghirahim…That's nice and all but…I don't want to be your Master." He mumbled. The Demon Lord looked up curiously but hurt was evident in the depths of his dark eyes. They both then slowly stood up, the demon sighed. "I see…" He quietly sighed as he turned but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wait! I wasn't finished." Turning, Ghirahim watched Link with upmost interest. "Well, Sky Child? Do you want to me my Master and wield my blade or did you only bring me back to set me free?" The Demon Lord raised a brow as he questioned the child before him clothed in green and swore he saw a light flush covering said child's cheeks.

"Both…I would be honored to wield your blade, Ghirahim…but I don't want to be your Master." Link said as he then rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "I-I'd actually rather..." The boy stopped speaking there as Ghirahim realized he wasn't seeing things after all when the deep red on the child's face deepened and he grinned.

"Go on…" The Demon Lord said with amusement at the child's shyness and loss for words. He leaned down to Link's height, locking eyes with him. "Come now, child? Remlet got your tongue?" He chuckled, causing the young Hero to squirm slightly under that dark gaze but then his squirming stopped as he suddenly gained the courage to make a move.

It was fast. Ghirahim honestly didn't see it coming. His lips were taken over by Link's own it. It shocked the demon at first, considering he usually made the first move but the shock of it all quickly passed as he kissed back and even deepened it.

Falling over with Link under the Demon Lord, their tongues wrestled for dominance as they kissed roughly. When they finally pulled away, the young Hero was gasping for breath and he was completely flushed as he gazed up at Ghirahim. "Ghirahim, I-" The boy tried to speak but was quickly silenced by a white, gloved finger.

"Shhhh, Sky Child. No need for words." Ghirahim whispered to the other's ear sensually. "I understand what you want." Link's eyes were bright as he embraced the Demon Lord once more, speaking something quietly. Ghirahim chuckled and claimed the boy's lips, whispering…

"I love you too."


End file.
